


The Cowboy And The Criminal

by SamuelJames



Category: Justified
Genre: Chastity Device, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-18
Updated: 2012-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-03 21:38:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boyd loves Raylan's take charge attitude</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cowboy And The Criminal

**Author's Note:**

> Title: The Cowboy And The Criminal  
> Pairing: Boyd Crowder/Raylan Givens  
> Rating: 18+/NC-17  
> Summary: Boyd loves Raylan's take charge attitude  
> Notes: Written for five acts.  
> Kinks: Dom/sub relationship, Chastity  
> Disclaimer: Justified is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Boyd looks up every time the door opens. Eventually his eyes meet Raylan's.

"What can we do for the Marshals Service this fine evening?"

Raylan smiles and adjusts his hat. "You could find us somewhere private, Boyd, so these good people can get back to enjoying their drinks."

Boyd leads Raylan through to the back-room of the bar.

Raylan closes the door and leans against it. "Kneel."

"Here?"

"You know you'd be on your knees for me in the middle of the bar right now if I gave the order."

Boyd nods and kneels down. Raylan's right of course, he's gotten used to being on his knees but just the thought of everyone seeing this makes him blush. This is private, it's the reason he doesn't wear a collar outside of Raylan's room.

"Good. You question me again and I'll extend your punishment by two days. Get me off. Put that over-active mouth of yours to good use."

It's so good when Raylan does this, no pleasantries just being told what to do. The location is new but all he needs to focus on is his Dom. Boyd opens Raylan's belt and zipper, pushing his jeans and boxers down a little. Raylan's cock is too big for his mouth to take it all in so he uses his hands to stroke and tease as he licks and sucks. Raylan's groan is probably the only feedback he'll get. Usually by now Raylan would be giving him a running commentary and telling him exactly how to please him. A thrust from his Dom gets Boyd's attention and he closes his lips round the head while fondling Raylan's balls. Any time he slows too much Raylan thrusts and it's such a turn-on to feel used like this. He won't get to come though, not for another three days at least.

"Ain't got all day, Boyd."

He looks up at Raylan who smirks. Raylan kisses his finger tips and presses them to Boyd's temple. "Just do what I love you to do."

Boyd closes his eyes and focuses on the feeling of Raylan's cock on his tongue and puts every effort into providing pleasure. When Raylan grips the back of his head, Boyd knows he's close to coming. He swallows as Raylan's hand holds him in place. When Raylan lets him go he licks his lips and stands up.

"You ready for me, for later?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Show me."

Boyd opens his belt, suddenly shy in front of the man who's seen him naked countless times. He drags his zipper down slowly and Raylan pushes his hand down the back of his jeans, feeling for the base of the butt-plug that's keeping Boyd stretched.

Raylan kisses his neck. "You're getting better at following instructions. Can't wait to fuck you later. When you come to my room I want you to strip and kneel by the bed."

"I will." Already Boyd's counting the minutes till closing time. If it wouldn't arouse suspicion he'd lock up right now.

Raylan presses against him and moves his hand round to touch his cock cage. "Stay out of trouble. This would be hard to explain if you're arrested again."

Boyd knows that. He suspects it's why Raylan likes him wearing it. He kisses Raylan quickly. "Best behavior I promise."

Raylan tidies himself up, rights his hat and leaves without saying goodbye. Boyd takes a minute to come up with a cover story to tell Johnny before heading back out to the bar.


End file.
